Last Thursday, Ishaan walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 29 minutes, decided to buy a gallon of milk for $4.32. Ishaan handed the salesperson $4.52 for his purchase. How much change did Ishaan receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ishaan received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ishaan paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Ishaan received. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ishaan received $0.2 in change.